


Want

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Naruto said no. Not everyone takes 'no' for an answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marley_station](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/gifts).



> This is just a very short drabble I found when cleaning out my writing folder and decided to post for the heck of it.
> 
> I gifted this to marley_station because no matter what it is I post, even original poems and musings you always read and kudo. I just wanted you to know I noticed. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.

"I can't. Don't you understand me? I just can't!" Naruto said pleadingly while avoiding eye contact.

"It's not natural... not normal," he continued as he started to pace the room.

"You're only using me. It's not like you love me or anything about me. So this can't continue. I have to be the strong one... I have to say no," Naruto said softly while looking into sad brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that... please... this isn't my fault. I love you, I do, but I have to say no."

The sad brown eyes suddenly got a calculating look in them. The one behind said eyes had had enough of Naruto's yapping and pleading. No one told him no... not ever. If the blond wouldn't willingly give him what he wanted he would take it by force. It would be better for Naruto in the end anyway... he would thank him for it one of these days. Besides it's not like any of the blond's love for him would diminish.

With these thoughts in his head he leapt toward the unsuspecting blond and snagged his prize.

"DAMN IT AKAMARU! THAT WAS MY TWINKIE! Kiba is so going to kill me when he gets home. Just remember that you took it from me when you get a stomach ache!" the blond said with narrowed eyes while rubbing Akamaru's stomach.

Akamaru gave him a self satisfied doggy smile while thinking: 'Oh yeah... he still loves me.'

~fin~


End file.
